pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
High School Pokemon - The Musical/Episodio 18
Narrador: La Ultima vez en HSP Narrador: Fatima no soporta a Nicolas Narrador: Lisandro Tienes problemas con el Nuevo Narrador: German sigue Pelado con Gabriella Narrador: Eso es lo unico que se perdieron en Glee * En la sala de musica Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Lisandro tengo algo que decirte Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Ahora ke Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Terminamos Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Ke? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Lo siento descubri que tu no eres para mi Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Asi de simple Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png:Adios Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Bueno igual no dependo de una chica Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Cuando me perdonaras TwT Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: llevamos mas de 2 semanas sin hablarnos Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ya te dije que no Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Y te lo dire mejor con una cancion x3 Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: La bateria Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png: -bateria- Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: el piano Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png: -doble ekipo- Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png: -toca piano- Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Luces Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: -prende sus foquitos- x3 300px Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Gives You Hell ♪ Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: =S High School Pokemon - The Musical * En casa de Nicolas Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Lo nuestro no funcionara Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Pero porke? Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Quiero el Divorcio Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Estabamos en nuestra mejor etapa Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Adios Nicolas Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: u.u Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ahora que hare ewe * En la Oficina de Lucha Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Pero porque!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: TWT Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: ¿me mando a llamar? Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Si ven aquí!! Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Tu consuelame Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: ewe (esto es tan incomodo) Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: TOT Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: ¿Qué le paso? Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Rompieron conmigo Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: Cuando rompi con mi novia lo unico que hize fue cantar Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Tenias novia?? Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: si ewe Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: Vaya al club de musica ahí desalojara sus penas * En el club en la tarde Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: -empacando- Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Espera no te vallas Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: alguien me recomendo venir aquí Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: quisiera cantar x3 Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: ok que cancion quiere cantar Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: mmmm Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Esta -le da un papel- Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: Ok. Maestra Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: -Guitarra- Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: I guess i just lost my husband Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: I don’t know where he went Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: So i’m gonna drink my money Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: I’m not gonna pay his rent Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: -Guitarra- Nope 300px Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Me siento mucho mejor x3 Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Gracias * En la cafeteria al dia siguiente Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: -comiendo- Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja by Hiperpikachuchu.png: -le tira comida- Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Basta!! Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: -lanza Trueno hacia el- Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja by Hiperpikachuchu.png: -eskiva- Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Cuidado!!! Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png: Buen dia para salir del Agua x3 Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Noooo Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png: -Le cae rayo- Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: =S * En la Direccion Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Lo siento lisandro no pude hacer nada Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Eso significa que.. Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Si lo siento Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: estas expulsado del Colegio ewe Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: =S * En el Club Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Perdimos a un Nuevo Integrante Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Asi que somos menos Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ewe Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ni Modo a Ensañar Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: x3 High School Pokemon - The Musical